The invention relates to an apparatus at a weaving machine for the protection of persons. It also refers to a corresponding method for accident prevention.
Danger regions exist in a weaving machine between components of the machine which are moved back and forth and stationary components in which a person who is working at the machine can sustain contusions of the hands. Danger regions of this kind are present in particular between the sley and cloth temples, and with selvedge tuckers and leno apparatuses; further danger regions are present between the sley and the actual weaving machine frame. Light barriers are used as monitoring means for the purpose of accident prevention. In order that the weaving machine comes to a halt in time during a normal operation, the monitoring means must be arranged at a larger distance from the danger region. If the distance is too small, then the reaction time of the weaving machine prior to it stopping is not sufficient. A light curtain arrangement, that is, a monitoring means which emits and registers light beams and which covers the danger region at a sufficiently large distance with a large number of light beams, has been proposed as a monitoring means. In the event of activities which are occasionally to be carried out at the running weaving machine, the proposed light curtain arrangement hinders or renders impossible the access to the site of intervention. An activity of this kind is for example an intervention for the correction of a break in a warp thread, in which a warp thread segment which is to be newly inserted must be held taut.